Dance with me
by Seddie
Summary: The summary is too long so its on the inside. All I can say is that its a InuKag and SanMir. - R&R!
1. Shall we?

Seddie: I don't own Inuyasha! If I did every show would be packed full of MUCH MORE Inu/Kag goodness!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summary: Inuyasha is human again for a night, and says he doesn't want to go anywhere because of it. So Kagome suggests that the whole gang go to her world and go to the dance being held at her school. Sango thinks it's a wonderful idea, and of course if Sango agrees Miroku do too. Inuyasha just gives his usual 'feh' and goes along. But when they all get ready in 'modern cloths' and head off to the dance will things change? And what will Inuyasha think when Hojo starts flirting around with Kagome the whole length of time they are there? And what is that youkai doing in Kagome's school, and what is she up to?? ~**~Inu/Kag Mir/San~**~

~ * ~ * ~

Kagome smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a yellow tank-top. She had her long black hair done up in a ponytail with a few strands left loose and hanging down around her cheeks. 

Her smile brightened as she left the house and headed to the well-house. She had promised Sango that she would be going to see them that night, she didn't know why though, it was just that Sango almost at her begged to death to go, so she ended up promising her that she would show up. 

"I'm going to be missing the dance..." Kagome said as she stood over the well. "But its OK I guess, I'd rather be with Inuyasha and the others anyway." she smiled again and jumped into the well.

She crossed her arms as she floated down in the bursts of light, then something flashed past her. She watched it move up to the top of the well and disappear into the light. "Hm...I wonder what that was..." she said out loud. She then shrugged and tossed it off as being a trick of her eyes.

When the light disappeared she grabbed a hold of the veins that ran up the side of the well and climbed out to face Sango and Miroku who had been waiting for her. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Sango smiled a bit. "Our plans for looking for the shards are gone."

"Why's that?" Kagome asked, she blinked.

"Inuyasha turned into a human and doesn't want to go anywhere in fear of getting killed." Miroku said with a small shrug. "So your better off going home, nothing is going to happen around here tonight."

"So you say he don't want to go anywhere?" Kagome asked.

"Exactly."

"I wonder what he'd say to going to my world for the night..." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Hm...I know you have my attention." Sango said crossing her arms.

"Well. You guys know what a dance is right?" Kagome asked.

Sango and Miroku blinked. [A/N: I highly doubt they are that stupid but meh. Maybe they don't know...]

"OK, at my school they will have this HUGE room all done up with decorations, and they will be playing music and stuff for people to dance to." Kagome said. "You get all dressed, like I am now, and go and have fun! And you can also bring dates with you too!"

"Sounds awesome." Sango said with a wink. "And I guess it works out since Inuyasha is now a human."

"That's right." Kagome smiled.

"Feh. You ain't getting me anywhere near that 'school'." the black-haired Inuyasha said stepping out of the trees.

"Why not?" Kagome asked. "There is no one there that can hurt you, Inuyasha. Or hurt any of us! Its only a dance."

"And me and Miroku are going." Sango said.

"We are? I am?" Miroku asked. 

Sango nodded. "Yup. Kagome said we can bring dates, right? So I'm not going by myself!!"

Miroku blushed. "Uh huh...OK!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I guess if you are going..."

"This is SO great! But I need to ask you all a favor..." Kagome sweat-dropped. "Can we stop at my house and get you guys some modern cloths? Like the things me and my family wears...?"

"If we have to." Sango said with a shrug.

Inuyasha scowled. "Feh."

~ * ~ * ~

Kagome looked at the two that stood in front of her, proud of what she had gotten them to wear. Sango had on a pair of black jeans and a white tank-top, along with a black leather jacket. Miroku was wearing a pair of blue baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt, he had a black fingerless glove on over his cursed hand.

"So...how do you guys like it?" Kagome asked.

"This is cool." Sango said looking down at herself.

"I prefer my own cloths..." Miroku said with a frown.

"But they look awesome on you, baka." Sango said with a smile.

Miroku blushed. "WELL! In THAT case...I LOVE EM! HAHAHA!"

Sango and Kagome sweat-dropped.

Kagome shook her head then knocked on the bathroom door. "Inuyasha! Are you ready yet?"

"I'm not coming out!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Inuyasha! Don't make me use the 's' word! Because you know I will!" Kagome yelled as she pounded her fists on the door. "Come out!"

"OK! FINE!" Inuyasha turned the nob and walked out of the bathroom. He had on a pair of black baggy jeans and a red muscle-shirt[A/N: A boys tank-top].

"Wow." Kagome just stared at him. "Um...not bad...Inuyasha..."

"I can't see how people in this time can wear this." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Aw, not you too." Sango rolled her eyes. "..boys..."

"OK! Well! Enough of this!" Kagome headed for the front door. "Lets get over to the school, shall we?!"

Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and dragged him out of the house. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha who just stood there looking down at himself. "You know, its not as bad as you think." she said with a smile.

"What good can come out of it?" Inuyasha snorted as he followed Kagome out of the house.

"Just think." Kagome smiled up at him. "You'll have to trouble finding a date for tonight. I'm sure there will be a lot of girls who will be interested in you." she walked off to catch up with Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha watched her, stunned. '...a lot of girls...' he thought. 'But Kagome...will either of them be...you?'

  
  


The Youkai watched Kagome, she never blinked. "I have found her. The sent of her power is strong!" the Youkai jumped off the roof of Kagome's house and smirked. "It'll only be a matter of time before I can get her...Kagome you better watch your back! Because you don't have the hanyou Inuyasha here to save you tonight!" the Youkai disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seddie: Well...I sure knows how to end a chapter with a good cliffhanger don't I?

Miroku: I have a question.

Seddie: Yes?

Miroku: Is this your first Inuyasha fic?

Seddie: x.x you know the difference of that, Miroku. YOU'VE SEEN MY WEB PAGE! *thwack*

Miroku: x.o OW! Sorry, sorry. Stupid question.

Seddie: ^-^;; Um...OK people I need you to review, because this is the first Inuyasha fic I will be putting up on FF.net and I need to know what ya'll thinks so I'll know what to do and what not to do for my future fics. BYEZ! *whispers* say goodbye Miroku.

Miroku: Bye bye! =^-^;=

Seddie: O.o; *edges away from Miroku* ...o...k...heh heh heh...


	2. Saunya

Seddie: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: You got that right.

Seddie: o-o; I meant the tv show or manga you dolt. Kagome owns the actual Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Not true!

Seddie: *clears throat* ..Kagome..

Kagome: ..sit..

Inuyasha: *falls face first into the ground* ..that...was...un..called...for...you...know *==muffled voice*

Seddie: ^-^; And I was only kidding Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ...sure you wuz.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow...this is your school?" Sango asked looking up at the large building. It was all lit up and the front doors were open, students were all over the outside and inside.

"Yup."

"Is it always this crowded?" Miroku asked.

"Well...yes...but as you can notice everyone is wearing something different...when they go to the school they wear uniforms." Kagome explained.

"Well, come on! I want to go in!" Sango tugged on Miroku's arm.

"You guys can go on, I'm gonna stay outside for awhile." Kagome said sitting on the school steps.

"..how will we know what to do?" Sango asked.

"Just watch everyone else." Kagome looked down at her feet and rested her head in her hands as she listen to them walk off into the school. But she wasn't left alone, she could still feel something looking down at her. She looked up into Inuyasha's face. "Your still here?"

Inuyasha grumbled. "I'm not going in there with those two."

"Uh huh...and you have nothing else better to do than stand there and watch me all night?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed and sat next to her on the stairs. "Not really."

"Heh..." Kagome looked around at the students.

"Why aren't they all going inside?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Because they are the ones who only come for the party part of the dance." Kagome said. "Or they are the smokers. Or people like me who don't want to go in yet."

Inuyasha just looked at her.

"Do you want to go in?" Kagome sighed and looked at him.

"I could care less." Inuyasha sniffed. 

"Well come on then." Kagome stood up. "We might as well go in and see what's going on."

As they two started to walk into the school the lights went off in the gym and music started to blare, students started to run into the gym.

"What are they doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"The dance has officially started, they are going in to dance." Kagome said as they entered the gym. She found a table and sat to it, Inuyasha did the same.

A feel came over Inuyasha, he didn't know what it was, he just felt like danger was near...but that couldn't be...there was no youkai in Kagome's time...was there?

"Hey Kagome." a girl with long black hair and violet eyes walked up to the table.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked.

"Its me, Saunya. Remember?" the girl smiled. "I moved away a couple years ago..."

"Oh my gosh! When did you get back?" Kagome asked.

"I got back tonight. I never gave myself a chance to unpack or anything." Saunya looked at Inuyasha. "And who's this?"

"This is Inuyasha. He's a friend of mine." Kagome said, still smiling.

"I see..." Saunya smirked. "Well...I'll see you two later. Kagome. ...Inuyasha." she walked off.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on her, they narrowed.

"Man...I never thought she'd be coming back..." Kagome said. "...wow..."

"I don't like her..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "There's something funny about her."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I'm talking about the fact I just don't like the look in her eyes." Inuyasha snapped.

"You don't like anyone from my world do you?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I find it hard to." Inuyasha almost yelled.

"Am I included?" Kagome asked, she watched as Inuyasha looked down at the table slowly, not answering. She nodded and stood up. "Yeah. Thanks!" she stomped off.

"...uh..hey..." Inuyasha started after her, but he stopped. "Feh. Whatever."

  
  


'Why does he work so hard to ruin a good night?' Kagome thought angrily a she burst into the girls washroom. She came face to face with Saunya.

"Hello again." Saunya's voice was cheery.

"Hey." Kagome forced a smile.

"That Inuyasha guy...wow..." Saunya smirked. "He's hot. How did you ever get around to meeting a guy like him?"

Kagome blushed. "Um...I dunno...when I first met him he was bounded to a tree."

"Interesting...why?"

"Oh you know..." Kagome fumbled with her words. "His friends decided to play a prank on him by leaving him tied to a tree for awhile."

Saunya nodded and smirked. "How nice." a shimmer came into her eyes. "Well...I'll be off again. see you later, Kagome." she left the washroom.

Kagome shivered. That look..maybe Inuyasha was right...maybe there WAS something funny about Saunya.

~ * ~ * ~

'Here I am...walking around among these humans. And yet they don't have a clue.' the youkai smirked. 'And Inuyasha and Kagome...clueless. I am so good at this...'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seddie: Like it? Please review! *is on Inuyasha's shoulders* ^-^

Inuyasha: x-x;;;


End file.
